


Deathbed

by Eugeal



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugeal/pseuds/Eugeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rupert Giles è ferito gravemente e i medici non sperano di salvarlo, ma qualcuno viene a trovarlo nel suo letto di morte...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deathbed

La ragazza bionda lo guardava con le lacrime agli occhi e in quello sguardo offuscato dalle lacrime, l'Osservatore lesse la verità: quello era un addio.

\- Andrà tutto bene, signor Giles. - disse Buffy cercando di apparire allegra. - Ora devo andare, ma tornerò domattina. -

Giles annuì debolmente, cercando di rispondere al sorriso di Buffy, ma dentro di sè sapeva che non l'avrebbe più rivista: lei sarebbe tornata, ma lui non ci sarebbe più stato.

Stava morendo.

La ragazza uscì in fretta dalla stanza e Giles capì che era scappata per evitare di scoppiare a piangere davanti lui. Non era mai stata brava a nascondere le emozioni.

L'Osservatore restò solo nella stanza di ospedale in penombra, il silenzio spezzato solo dal ronzio dei macchinari che tentavano di prolungargli la vita.

Era inutile, se ne rendeva conto con una dolorosa consapevolezza, quella volta non sarebbe sopravvissuto.

Non provava dolore, la medicina moderna gli risparmiava quella sofferenza, ma la sua mente, l'unica cosa che probabilmente ancora funzionava in quel corpo martoriato, gli diceva che con quelle ferite non avrebbe potuto resistere a lungo.

Non era stata colpa di Buffy, lo sapeva, ma sapeva anche che lei non si sarebbe perdonata di non essere riuscito a salvarlo. Willow e Xander non si rendevano conto della gravità della situazione, erano convinti che si sarebbe ripreso anche questa volta, ma Buffy aveva capito. Per questo era fuggita, per questo non riusciva a guardarlo negli occhi.

Giles avrebbe voluto dirle che non importava, che lui non la biasimava per non essere riuscita a uccidere il demone che l'aveva massacrato, ma non poteva. Per Buffy sarebbe stato peggio se avesse saputo che lui era consapevole della sua morte imminente, lei avrebbe voluto credere che si era spento serenamente.

Si sforzò di tenere gli occhi aperti e di resistere al torpore che lo stava invadendo: non voleva dormire, si rifiutava di perdere in quel modo il poco tempo che gli restava, voleva essere ancora lucido quando la fine sarebbe arrivata.

Chiuse gli occhi per un attimo, cedendo a un'ondata di debolezza, e quando li riaprì si stupì di vedere una figura sulla porta. La luce del corridoio alle spalle della persona sulla soglia gli rendeva impossibile capire di chi si trattasse, ma Giles era certo che non fosse Buffy o uno dei suoi amici.

L'Osservatore cercò di sollevarsi leggermente sul cuscino, inutilmente, il suo corpo non gli rispondeva e Giles si chiese se dipendesse dai farmaci o dalle lesioni. Forse era meglio non saperlo, si disse.

La luce rossa della brace di una sigaretta accesa gli tolse ogni dubbio sull'identità di quel visitatore.

\- Spike. - Sussurrò, e lo sforzo di pronunciare quella singola parola sembrò esaurire le sue energie.

Il vampiro si avvicinò al letto e guardò l'Osservatore per qualche secondo.

\- E così ti sei fatto fregare, Rupert. - Commentò fermandosi a osservare il monitor che mostrava i segni vitali di Giles. - Mi hai deluso, non credevo che ti saresti fatto ammazzare in un modo tanto stupido. Sei sopravvissuto a quante? Tre? Quattro? Apocalissi e ti fai massacrare da un comune demone? Davvero, Rupert, da te mi aspettavo di più. -

Giles gli rivolse uno sguardo irritato. Cosa voleva da lui il vampiro? Non gli bastava averlo infastidito ed esasperato per anni? Ora doveva venire a tormentarlo anche sul letto di morte?

Avrebbe voluto avere le forze per rispondergli a tono e mandarlo al diavolo, ma tutto quello che poteva fare era guardarlo e sperare che lo lasciasse in pace, che tornasse da dove era venuto.

No.

Non era vero.

Spike lo irritava oltremisura, ma Giles non voleva che se ne andasse, non voleva restare solo.

Aveva paura, anche se detestava ammetterlo. Il pensiero che entro poche ore sarebbe morto lo terrorizzava.

Se Spike se ne fosse andato, lui sarebbe rimasto solo con i suoi pensieri, pensieri molto poco piacevoli.

Spike gettò la sigaretta a terra e la spense col piede, poi si chinò sul letto, guardando Giles negli occhi.

\- Oh, ma guarda! - Disse il vampiro ironicamente. - Il grande Osservatore non è più tanto sicuro di sè. Hai fifa, Rupert, non è vero? Eppure non ti sei arreso, non c'è rassegnazione nei tuoi occhi. Tu non vuoi morire. -

Giles si lasciò sfuggire un verso a metà tra un gemito e un singhiozzo e Spike gli prese una mano, sorprendendosi lui stesso di quel gesto.

Il vampiro osservò il polso dell'uomo, la pelle coperta da una grossa medicazione e lentamente aprì le bende, come se stesse lacerando la carta di un regalo. La ferita era profonda, come le altre del resto, e, una volta liberata dalla pressione della fasciatura, riprese a sanguinare lentamente.

Spike premette le labbra su di essa, assaporando il sangue dell'uomo, bevendolo avidamente, senza però distogliere lo sguardo dal viso di Giles.

L'Osservatore lo stava guardando con un'espressione che era a metà tra l'inorridito e l'affascinato, come se non riuscisse a capire come potesse essere possibile quello che stava accadendo.

Spike sollevò il viso dalla ferita, bloccando l'emorragia con la stretta della mano, e gli sorrise con le labbra sporche di sangue.

\- Scometto che ti stai chiedendo come sia possibile. Non ti sto facendo del male, Rupert, sto solo bevendo il sangue che perdi dalle ferite, il chip non reagisce in questo caso. Oh, non fare quella faccia, tanto a te non servirà più. -

Il vampiro tornò a bere il sangue di Giles, ma si fermò nuovamente dopo un po' accorgendosi che l'uomo stava tremando.

\- Non voglio ucciderti, Rupert. - Gli disse in un sussurro, quasi con dolcezza. - No, tutto il contrario direi. - Aggiunse, lacerandosi un polso e tendendolo verso il viso di Giles.

L'Osservatore lo guardò in silenzio e il vampiro vide il dubbio e l'incertezza che si facevano strada nei suoi occhi.

\- Se non vuoi, non ti forzerò Rupert, è una promessa. Ma se non vuoi morire, e so che non sei pronto a farlo, bevi il mio sangue. -

Si guardarono di nuovo e Spike annuì, rispondendo alla domanda che leggeva nello sguardo dell'Osservatore.

\- E' vero. Cambierai. Quando diventi un vampiro perdi la tua anima, ma qualcosa di te rimane sempre: i tuoi ricordi, la tua mente, potresti cambiare meno di quello che credi, infine. Molti si lasciano accecare dalla sete di sangue, dalla ferocia della nuova natura e diventano come bestie, ma non per tutti è così. Alla fine non è tanto male essere un vampiro. Se temi per l'incolumità dei tuoi amici, non preoccuparti, ti impedirò io di far loro del male e se proprio ci tieni, conosco un posto dove dicono che si possa riavere l'anima, è da qualche parte in Africa. -

Giles chiuse gli occhi, l'agitazione che provava evidenziata dal pulsare veloce del suo battito cardiaco sul monitor accanto al letto.

Quello era il momento in cui doveva prendere una decisione, il momento che aveva temuto di dover affrontare per tutta la vita. Fino al giorno prima non avrebbe avuto dubbi sulla sua scelta, ma ora era tutto diverso: la morte era una cosa reale e vicina, troppo vicina, e solo adesso si rendeva conto che tutta la sua preparazione come Osservatore non contava nulla. Davanti a quel mistero era come tutti gli altri: solo e terrorizzato.

Spike gli stava offrendo una possibilità, una via di fuga. Sarebbe stato da codardi accettare, si disse, sarebbe stato un tradimento nei confronti di tutto quello in cui aveva sempre creduto, un affronto alle persone che amava e a quelle che non era riuscito a salvare dai vampiri.

Giles lo sapeva, ne era perfettamente consapevole, eppure dischiuse le labbra ad accettare il sangue del vampiro.

Bevve a lungo, il silenzio spezzato solo dal suo respiro affannoso e dal pulsare ritmico del monitor, poi Spike ritrasse la mano.

\- Così è sufficiente. Rupert, vuoi che ti faccia riavere l'anima anche se come vampiro non la desidererai più? Vuoi che ti costringa a riaverla? -

Giles annuì.

\- Va bene. Fra poco morirai, Rupert. Ma domani notte sarai un vampiro. Non avere paura, non credo che soffrirai. -

Spike rimise a posto la fasciatura sul polso dell'uomo e lo vide chiudere gli occhi e addormentarsi serenamente. Attese in silenzio, nascosto nell'ombra, ascoltando il battito cardiaco di Giles che rallentava fino a fermarsi del tutto.

Il vampiro spense il monitor e uscì dalla stanza, accendendosi un'altra sigaretta.

 

Spike sbadigliò annoiato, iniziando a chiedersi se per caso avesse sbagliato qualcosa, quando sentì un rumore provenire dal basso.

Saltò giù dalla lapide dove era seduto e protese una mano a stringere quella che era spuntata dalla terra. Tirò con forza, aiutando l'altro vampiro a uscire dalla tomba e gli rivolse un ghigno divertito.

\- Ce ne hai messo di tempo. Cominciavo a pensare che fossi schiattato sul serio. -

Giles si guardò intorno, dapprima un po' disorientato, poi sul suo voltò si allargò un sorriso.

\- Avevi ragione. Non è male. -

\- Non si può dire che tu sia vivo, ma almeno non sei morto. Allora cosa vuoi fare ora? -

\- Avevi parlato dell'Africa se non sbaglio. -

Spike lo guardò, quasi incredulo.

\- La rivuoi davvero? -

\- A dire il vero no, ma ricordo quello che ho pensato quando ho deciso di diventare un vampiro: l'ho fatto per non morire e mi hai promesso che mi avresti ridato l'anima. Sono cambiato ora, ma mi fido di quello che ero. Voglio tornare ad essere Rupert Giles, poi potrò decidere cosa fare. Non voglio che le mie decisioni siano influenzate dalla mia nuova natura. -

Spike annuì.

\- E Africa sia. - Concesse.

Forse una volta lì avrebbe cercato di riavere l'anima anche lui, un po' gli mancava l'amore che era capace di provare quando era William, ma ancora non era certo di quello che voleva.

Si strinse nelle spalle. Non importava, aveva tutto il tempo del mondo per decidere.


End file.
